User blog:The Emperor Nexus/Top Ten English Lords/Monarch/Anything ( THIS IS STRICTLY MY OPINION
Disclamer Before you get butthurt thatI didnt list you. Or come and rage and come and hate on me for not listing everyone. THIS IS STRICTLY MY OPINION AND MINE ONLY. You dont have to say what you did/ I know what you did. And I tell why. If my grammers bad don't come here and bash me for it. I ACCIDENTLY DELETED THE NUMBER 7 so it goes right to 6. I put 7 below Heres The List 10. Lord Jeremiah Garland - Co founder of co empire and one of the most influential EITC people on the game and on the wiki. Also being one of the english role backs here. He is underated as a lord, he could have been more then he was. 9. Captain Leon - Captain Leon no doubt is the most hated person to ever play POTCO. Although he is hated, he is very well known and one of the people you think of when you think of EITC. His takeover of EITC was brief but he did the impossible. But he failed miserably and went into a slump when he was over thrown. 8. Captain Andrew ( Lord Mallace ) - He is one of the well known lords of EITC. Very well known wikian. And an accomplished veteran of the paradoxian war 6. Lord Davy Menace - Co founder of the EITC itself. Davy menace's influence still lives today in more ways then most EITC people dare to think about. 5. Lord Samuel Redbeard - You can argue all you want but samuel redbeard is a legned no doubt. Founder of the Co.Black Officers which helped but england on the map. Although they fell and became known as almost a rogue EITC Guild, Usually when people think of EITC they think of lord rebeard. 4. King George II ( King John Breasly ) - First person to rule england and still reigns today, also has influence in just about every role play country ( with the exception of spain ) 3. Lord Johnathen Goldtimbers - Very well known role player, much influence everywhere, very renound veteran of the paradoxian war. Very accomplished in everything. He has basically nothing left to do. His guild British EITC Military ( British Black Guard ) Or Guild 91338 helped evolve just EITC into England. 2. Lord Benjamin Mcmorgan - One of the most well known and powerful lords of all time. He is the founder of the legendary EITC Guild the Co.Empire, that guild was the first very big EITC break through, 1. Lord Pablo Swordmaster - The Godfather of EITC along with lord davy menace. Before their was a ben mcmorgan or a jeremiah garland or a breasly their was a swordmaster. Although leaving on bad terms he is definetly a pioneer of england, and role play itself. 7. Lord Cad Bane - Well known in every sense. One of the people I think of when I think of england in POTCO is Cad bane. He is an old lord inactive now but he was great while he was here. Others Who Did Not Quite Make The List - Lord Matthew O'Malley/ Lord Sven Daggersteal/ Lord Blake Stewart/ etc........ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts